14th scenario
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [TakaShin] mereka belum kehilangan mimpi. /AU. / #TakaShinEvent


.

.

.

.

 **Gintama (c)** **Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Story (c)** **Panda Dayo**

 **Warn : ooc, typo(s), homo dan lain-lain.**

 **Panduan kata asing**

Shoji : pintu geser pada rumah gaya tradisional Jepang

Danna : pemilik toko (bukan nama)

Kimono : pakaian tradisional orang Jepang

Yukata : kimono yang lebih simpel (?)

Geisha : wanita penghibur. Bisa menyanyi, bermain musik, nari, nuangin sake pokoknya menghibur lah #gimana

Sake : minuman hasil fermentasi nasi

Geta : sandal khas Jepang (?)

Shamisen : alat petik khas Jepang,mirip _koto_ tetapi lebih kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara petikan kembali terdengar dari para wanita ber _kimono_ yang duduk bersisian dengan para pelanggan. Mereka tersenyum sambil memainkan sebuah lagu yang telah dihafal di luar kepala. Cawan _sake_ diisi, kemudian diminum demi melepas dahaga. Beberapa di antaranya mulai menari di tengah, membawa kipas sambil melirik-lirik nakal. Tangan gemulai bergerak ke sana kemari seperti air yang mengalir. Gelak tawa dari para pelanggan adalah bukti keberhasilan malam ini.

Salah satu pelanggan itu adalah Takasugi Shinsuke, seorang anggota militer di Nagasaki. Namun tak seperti beberapa kawannya yang mabuk _sake_ dan wanita sekembalinya bertempur sengit dengan Amanto musuh bebuyutan mereka. Hasilnya masih seri dan berlangsung alot tergantung keputusan Kaisar nanti. Ia hanya diam memandangi mereka semua sambil menghisap cerutu kesayangannya.

"Apa anda tidak ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan?" seorang wanita menghampirinya dan menyuguhkan _sake_ serta beberapa kue beras, berjalan menggunakan tumpuan berupa kedua lututnya. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan berkacamata, mengenakan _kimono_ biru tua bermotif awan.

"Terima kasih." hanya itu balasannya. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum mundur perlahan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Semoga Tuan menikmati malam ini, saya permisi."

Takasugi membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Shinpachi, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Shinpachi membungkuk terima kasih berjalan memutar dari lorong belakang saat dini hari. Kini ia tidak lagi mengenakan _kimono_ wanita dan memakai _kimono_ pria bergaris. Saat Shinpachi berjalan keluar dari gang, ia melihat seseorang mencegatnya di sana. Shinpachi refleks mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa seorang laki-laki harus berdandan seperti perempuan?"

Salah satu pelanggan tempatnya bekerja.

 _Abaikan._

"Kurasa anda salah orang." Shinpachi berlalu begitu saja melewatinya, tak melihat sirat misterius dalam tatapan matanya.

.

.

.

Esok malam, ia datang lagi.

Bedanya kali ini pria itu langsung memesan Shinpachi pada pemilik tempat. Mereka lalu duduk bersebelahan di sudut, ingin luput dari pandangan orang-orang.

Shinpachi memetik _shamisen_ yang ia bawa sebagai pengiring seperti biasa. Meski hatinya tidak tenang dan cemas bila pelanggan yang satu ini berbuat macam-macam, tapi ia harus tetap menampilkan kebolehannya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya pelanggannya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memerhatikan mereka di tempat yang bahkan tak dilirik orang-orang yang sudah mabuk dan tenggelam dalam fantasi sesaat.

Shinpachi tak bisa membohongi orang ini, setengah berbisik ia menjawab,

"Kakakku sakit, aku harus menggantikannya bekerja di sini. Ngomong-ngomong tak sopan bila kita tidak berkenalan dulu, bukan?"

Ia terkekeh, "Takasugi Shinsuke."

Shinpachi mendengus, "Shimura Shinpachi."

Takasugi pulang sedikit larut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinpachi, bahkan memberinya _tip_.

"Pergilah dari tempat ini dan bahagia dengan kakakmu." pesannya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Shinpachi hanya menaikkan sudut bibir ke atas pertanda mendengar kebaikan si pelanggan. Mendapati keping emas dalam genggaman. Ia melambai pada Takasugi hingga sosoknya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah sambil menatap sendu 'hadiah' yang ia dapat.

"Tapi, ini tidak akan cukup, Takasugi-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Takasugi mendapat surat di kediamannya. Dari seorang petinggi yang akan menugaskannya ke tempat yang jauh. Takasugi tentu tak akan menolaknya. Dibacanya sekali lagi, dan melihat masih ada waktu hingga seminggu ke depan. Ia meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Takasugi lalu menggelar _futon_ , ingin segera tidur.

.

.

.

Shinpachi masih menghibur pelanggan.

Pemandangan itu dilihat Takasugi walau dua hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Takasugi ingin berbicara dengannya dan menyewanya untuk semalam seperti yang lalu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ia telah disewa orang lain malam ini. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Takasugi geram sendiri, memangnya berapa harga yang diperlukan untuk membeli Shinpachi di sini? Takasugi pikir nominalnya tetap sama seperti kemarin, namun sepertinya tarifnya meningkat, huh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang menyewanya, _Danna_?" Takasugi bertanya, setidaknya ia ingin tahu siapa yang menyewa Shinpachi malam ini, pemuda yang tertawa pelan sambil menuangkan _sake_ di sana. Takasugi melirik penuh arti.

"Kau lihat, dia salah satu orang terkaya di tempat ini, Sakamoto Tatsuma."

 _Sakamoto Tatsuma._

"Terima kasih."

Takasugi pulang tanpa mendapat hasil apapun.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Nagasaki heboh dengan ditemukannya sosok mayat Sakamoto Tatsuma di kediamannya. Yang pertama kali melaporkan kasusnya ke polisi adalah tetangganya, Katsura Kotarou yang pagi itu tengah menjemur pakaian. Menurut pengakuan Katsura, saat itu ia tengah menjemur di halaman belakang dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada kaca jendela Sakamoto. Katsura lalu mendekati rumah tetangganya itu dan mencoba menyapa. Baru saja menengok melalui pembatas translusen, ia melihat tubuh Sakamoto berlumuran darah di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Hijikata Toshirou dan Okita Sougo selaku divisi satu segera menangani kasus ini. Mereka mewawancarai Katsura dan mencari beberapa saksi ahli untuk menyimpulkan kematiannya.

"Ia mati terjerat, ada bekas merah di lehernya." tulis Sougo pada selembar catatan kecil miliknya; _aku ingin membunuh Hijikata._

"Hapus tulisan itu. Ia diperkirakan mati tadi malam sekitar pukul setengah satu. Nekat sekali pembunuh ini." Hijikata mengarahkan maniknya mengikuti jasad Sakamoto yang kini dibawa oleh petugas forensik menggunakan tandu seadanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kira-kira apa motif pembunuhannya, Hijikata-san?"

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Ayo ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

"Misi kita dibatalkan sementara akibat tewasnya Sakamoto Tatsuma, salah satu pendonor kita di militer."

Takasugi menatap surat yang diterimanya pagi itu.

"He, jadi dia orangnya?"

Peperangan masih belum reda di luar sana. Kaisar ingin memancapkan taringnya hingga ke negara lain demi menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Takasugi melihat kalender.

"Delapan Agustus."

Pria itu akan mengunjungi tempat favoritnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Takasugi bertandang lagi ke tempat _sake_ dan wanita berkumpul. Para _geisha_ di sini jumlahnya memang banyak nan cantik, tetapi ia hanya mencari seorang yang bahkan bukan wanita.

"Shinpachi? Oh, sebentar. Silahkan tunggu di shoji sebelah kiri." pemilik tempat berbinar mendapat kepingan emas dari Takasugi. Takasugi mengangguk dan menuju _shoji_ sebelah kiri, membukanya sebelum melangkah masuk. Kali ini Takasugi akan meminta penjelasannya secara rinci.

Takasugi tak lama menunggu, selang lima menit kemudian apa yang ia nanti telah datang. Shinpachi membungkuk dan menutup pintu geser. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan pembatas meja berhias botol dan beberapa jajanan serta cawan _sake_.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?"

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" Takasugi tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Shinpachi menata posisinya sedikit, "Ia baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Saya akan bekerja keras."

"Shinpachi," panggilnya, ",kenapa kau tidak lari?"

Shinpachi terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Lari ke mana, Tuan?"

"Banyak pilihan tempat yang bisa kau datangi."

Shinpachi menunduk lesu, "Jika saja bisa kulakukan."

Takasugi mengernyit, memandang penuh tanya pada sosok jadi-jadian di depannya ini.

"Hutang keluarga kami pada _Danna_ begitu banyak. Tidak akan lunas sampai kami mati." Shinpachi lalu menyebutkan nominal yang fantastis.

Takasugi terkejut, "Maksudmu, kau akan bekerja seumur hidup di sini?"

Shinpachi tidak menjawab.

Takasugi tengah memikirkan suatu hal saat melihat Shinpachi yang terpuruk. Ia menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, hasil percumbuan antara bibir dan cerutu tersayang.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku jika aku membelimu dari tempat ini?"

Shinpachi mengangkat wajahnya.

"A-apa, Tuan? Tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu." nadanya terdengar gugup. Mungkin penuturan Takasugi membuatnya setengah bahagia.

 _Mungkin._

Takasugi tersenyum, "Kalau kau belum tahu, aku membayarmu semalam penuh."

Dan Shinpachi mengerti maksud kalimat itu. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah lengan _kimono_ nya dan melirik jenaka.

"Tentu saja, aku milikmu malam ini, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini nampak mendung. Toshirou dan Sougo sedang berpatroli keliling seperti biasa, mengawasi kota. Mereka berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

"Amanto sudah terdesak, apa kita juga harus membantu militer untuk kedamaian dunia?" Sougo menoleh sana-sini.

"Kedamaian apanya. Tugas kita hanyalah berpatroli dan membasmi penjahat." Toshirou menghisap puntung rokoknya.

"Sasuga Hijikata-san~ ah, ngomong-ngomong tim forensik menghubungi Kondo-san terkait bukti yang kita temukan di tempat kejadian perkara." Sougo mencari sesuatu di saku pakaiannya dan menyerahkannya pada Toshirou, yang langsung ditangkap oleh bersangkutan.

"Apa ini?"

"Data pembunuh Sakamoto-san. Ada helai rambutnya yang tertinggal dan serpihan tusuk konde. Kukira kita sekarang bisa memercayai Z-san."

"Siapa itu Z-san?" Toshirou swt.

Data itu berisikan nama, alamat, bahkan foto yang jelas.

"Rupanya dia tamatan sekolah dokter dekat sini, ya?" Toshirou serius membaca.

"Ya, dia mantan teman sekelas Z-san." ujar Sougo.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Z-san!" geram Toshirou.

"Kata Kondo-san mungkin motif balas dendam. Kakaknya dijual oleh orang itu dan sekarang menggantikannya."

Di tengah percekcokan mereka, sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya matahari darinya. Toshirou dan Sougo mendongakkan kepala, melihat pesawat berlalu lalang dalam intensitas kurang dari sepuluh.

"Pesawat Amanto yang sedang mengirimkan distribusi makanan seperti biasa?" tebak Toshirou. Sougo langsung menggunakan teropong untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Hijikata-san, mereka menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Toshirou tersentak. "Kardus mi instan dengan bumbu mayones?"

"Tidak ada mi instan di jaman ini, apalagi dengan rasa seperti itu." helai Sougo tertiup angin yang mendadak kencang karena benda besar yang jatuh dari atas sana. Benda itu jatuh ke sungai dan menimbulkan gelombang pasang tiba-tiba.

"Beritahu warga untuk evakuasi, Sougo! Kita tidak tahu mereka menjatuhkan apa."

"Ah, itu." Sougo menunjuk sungai. Sebuah benda terapung dan membuat Toshirou menganga.

"Apa maksudnya dengan boneka berbi raksasa?!" rokoknya sampai terjatuh dari mulut dan jatuh ke sungai, mengenai boneka yang terapung-apung.

Boneka itu terbakar, dan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata membuat semuanya tampak memutih sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takasugi-san. Aku harus kembali." Shinpachi tahu-tahu sudah berpakaian rapi dan memakai _geta_ yang ia letakkan di depan rumah Takasugi.

"Jam terbangmu padat juga, ya." komentar Takasugi usai menyeruput Yakulk favoritnya di meja makan.

"Aku harus merawat kakakku."

Takasugi menggoyang-goyangkan botol Yakulk yang sudah kosong diembatnya, "Adik yang baik."

Shinpachi memerah, "Te-terima kasih, Takasugi-san."

Takasugi melambai dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Begitu pula dengan Shinpachi, berhias paras bahagianya.

Selepas kepergian Shinpachi, Takasugi mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis laporannya berdasar penyelidikan. Ia diminta langsung oleh Kondo-san sebagai mantan detektif kepolisian.

 _"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai mengira kakaknya masih hidup."_

 _Danna_ menjelaskan saat Takasugi sedang menunggu Shinpachi berganti pakaian sebelum ke rumahnya. _Danna_ itu tampak merasa kasihan melihat Shinpachi. Ia pernah meminta pemuda itu berhenti bekerja di tempat ini, tapi Shinpachi menolak keras dan mengatakan ia harus membayar hutang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah lunas meski seumur hidup bekerja di sini, Shinpachi tidak suka meninggalkan tanggung jawab. _Danna_ mengatakan lebih lanjut, Sakamoto lah yang menjual Shimura Tae kepadanya; kakak Shinpachi.

Takasugi menulis titik dalam lembarannya.

Takasugi melihat ke arah jendela yang sedikit jauh darinya. Menatap mendung di atas sana. Begitu gelap dan mengerikan ketika awan-awan menjadi satu kesatuan, membumbung tinggi di angkasa serta terlihat menawan.

"Sembilan Agustus." katanya mengingat hari.

Hingga sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan datang kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Seminggu setelahnya Jepang menyerah pada Amanto tanpa syarat.

Shinpachi walau telah kehilangan satu kakinya akibat efek radiasi masih bekerja di tempat itu sebagai pengiring musik dan tak lagi menerima panggilan semenjak ia bermalam di tempat pelanggan istimewanya, Takasugi. _Danna_ sudah meninggal dan menyerahkan bisnis ini kepadanya. Tangannya jadi keriput, tapi masih bisa ditutupi oleh lengan panjang _kimono_ nya.

 _Ia tak tahu harus ke mana lagi._

"Permisi."

"Selamat datang..." Shinpachi menyambutnya dan terperangah saat melihat siapa yang masuk kemari.

" _Sake_ , dua botol."

"Baik."

Pelanggan itu duduk di sudut dan meletakkan payung yang ia bawa di sebelah kakinya karena hari tengah hujan deras di luar sana, dengan mata kiri yang tertutup oleh balutan perban.

Shinpachi lalu mengantarkan pesanannya sendiri kepada orang tersebut. Kaki palsunya tak terasa sama seperti kaki asli, tapi setidaknya ia mampu berjalan. Diletakkan nampan hati-hati di meja dan menuangkan sake untuknya. Wajahnya memang berbeda dari dua puluh tahun lalu, tapi ia masih mengenali cerutu dan _yukata_ itu.

Shinpachi sendiri ragu si pelanggan masih mengingatnya. Fisiknya telah cacat dan wajahnya rusak sebelah, meski bisa ia tutupi dengan bedak tebal.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu itu, Shinpachi?"

Suara ini.

Shinpachi menatapnya lekat-lekat tak percaya, dan si pelanggan menghembuskan asap yang berasal dari mulutnya sebelum berbicara,

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku secepat itu?"

Shinpachi tidak berkata apapun lagi. Melihat Takasugi baik-baik saja lebih dari cukup untuknya. Dalam hati Shinpachi merasa lega bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah menua?"

Shinpachi melihat jari-jari pria itu tak lagi utuh saat memegang cerutunya.

Takasugi tertawa. Shinpachi hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

Takasugi kehilangan semua bukti saat pengeboman itu. Ia juga tak terlalu suka berurusan dengan kejahatan, dan ia memilih mengabaikan. Apa yang berlalu, biarlah, karena...

"Katakan, berapa banyak uang untuk membelimu dari tempat ini, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi diam, namun ia mencondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya dan mengecup ringan pipi Takasugi. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga si pelanggan dengan seksi.

"Banyak sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

...

ini sejarahnya di bagian mana coba, cuma secuil tentang pengeboman di Nagasaki. Oh, sama bagian Shinpachi diambil dari kisah salah seorang geisha terkemuka di Okinawa aku lupa namanya. Dia bertemu cintanya di jalan utama Okinawa tapi tidak pernah bisa memilikinya hingga membuat sebuah lagu yang masih dinyanyikan penerusnya (?) sampai sekarang. Geisha itu juga ada latihannya, cara berjalan, tertawa, menuangkan sake dll termasuk menyanyi~ (ini sejarah atau bukan, keknya bukan)

Judulnya 14th scenario karena tanggal 14 agustus Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat pada sekutu dan dari sanalah semua direset #ZERAH

Maaf singkat dan gajelas banyak plothole orz ooc pulaqq Moon Waltz-san #mewek #sungkemin,

ini ngebut bikinnya 2 jam zzzzz #teler

Makasih buat lichi juga yang mau kurepotin #dijitak

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
